Patent Document 1 (JP 2013-187041A) discloses a terminal-equipped electric wire that is provided with a waterproof resin portion. The waterproof resin portion is a portion that is formed by insert-molding, and is formed so as to cover a range from the insulating covering portion of an insulated electric wire to the connection portion of a metal terminal that is connected to a core wire portion of the insulated electric wire.